Basket In Love : EXTHREEMINATION SERIES
by Cho Kyura
Summary: Inilah sebuah kisah cinta antara manager dengan bawahannya : Warning ; STRAIGHT ! gak suka gak usah baca :' -Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, OOC-
1. Chapter 1

Basket In Love : Exthreemination Series 1

Cast :  
Ahn Hye Mi  
Choi Siwon

Support Cast :  
Kim Kibum  
Kim Hanna  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Cho Kyura  
Lee Donghae  
Park Rian

Genre: Romance

Length : 1/3

"hyaaaaaaaa~" teriak seorang yeoja dengan histeris ketika chingu-nya memberikan laba-laba di atas mejanya "Singkirkan itu atau kau ku bunuh Kim Kibum!" teriaknya lagi. Orang yang di sebut malah tersenyum gaje melihat  
korbannya sudah pucat setengah mati "aaah Hye Mi ... Laba-laba ini imut tau!" godanya dan membuat ia sukses mendapat death glare dari yeoja cantik bernama Hye Mi itu "aaaaaahhh Kibum! Singkirkaaannn! Atau kau tak akan bertemu dengan PSPmu lagi!" ancamnya "mwo?! Kau curang! Baiklah baiklah ku singkirkan!" ucapnya mengalah lalu menyingkirkan laba laba itu dari meja Hye Mi "sudahkan? Nah, kembalikan PSPku!" pinta Kibum, tetapi malah sukses mendapat evil smirk dari Hye Mi "ehm, aku kembalikan tidak yaaaa~" goda Hye Mi "aaaaaaa atau ku ambilkan laba laba lagi eo!" ucap Kibum sarkatis sambil mendekat ke arah Hye Mi untuk mengambil PSP malangnya.

Pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa dikelas X3 SM Senior Academy (anggap saja ini setara dengan SMA ^^) . Ahn Hye Mi - nama lengkap dari yeoja cantik bernama Hye Mi tadi- adalah sahabat sejak kecil namja bernama Kim Kibum tadi. Kelakuan mereka berdua memang susah di prediksikan. Kadang bisa akur dan kadang kadang tidak.  
Ahn Hye Mi adalah anak dari keluarga serba berkecukupan. Sudah begitu, ia pintar, cantik dan memiliki suara yang indah. Mana ada namja yang tidak klepek klepek melihat dia? Hye Mi sekarang pun menjabat menjadi manager klub basket di sekolahnya.

Siang itu, seperti biasa, Kibum mengganggu Hye Mi dengan memberikan Hye Mi laba laba di atas mejanya. Dan sukses membuat kelas gempar lagi.  
"Hye Mi~ bisakah kau tidak terlalu sering berteriak teriak di kelas? Dan kau Tuan muda Kim, berhentilah mengganggu Hye Mi!" ucap seorang yeoja manis di hadapan mereka berdua. Yeoja ini adalah kembaran Kibum. Kim Hanna.  
Dikelas X3 ada 4 orang yang kembar. Kibum dengan Hanna dan Kyuhyun dengan Kyura.

"aaaah, mianhae Hanna-chan... Kembaranmu itu usil sekali sih? Hh" Hye Mi langsung mempoutkan bibir plum imutnya dan sukses membuat Kibum mencubit pipinya "uuu neomu kyeopta!"

"berhentilah mencubitku Kibum!" pintaku sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya dari pipiku "hh, aku gemas siih" balasnya dengan muka aegyonya.

"eh, Hye Mi , hari ini ada pertandingan tidak?" tanya Hanna pada Hye Mi "eng, tidak ada. Kenapa?" tanya Hye Mi menyelidik.

Hye Mi POV

"eh, Hye Mi , hari ini ada pertandingan tidak?" tanya Hanna padaku "eng, tidak ada. Kenapa?" balasku menyelidik. Aku tau, pasti yeoja ini ingin menonton idolanya, Choi Minho. "aa, kau pasti ingin menonton Choi Minho itukan nona muda? Ckck" protes Kibum sambil memainkan PSPnya -yang sudah ku kembalikan karena Kibum memasang muka menggemaskan-  
"huh! Tentu saja bisa tuan muda!" Hanna langsung menatap kembarannya sengit "buu~ tak akan. Atau kau akan kulaporkan kepada appa" balasnya santai. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku melihat dua orang di hadapanku ini bertengkar seperti suami istri. Aku hanya menopang daguku saja menyaksikan kedua orang di hadapanku.

"Hye Mi? Apakah hari ini kita ada jadwal latihan?" tanya seseorang sambil menepuk bahuku pelan. Membuat aku kaget seketika. "eh? Siwon-ssi, engh, hari ini tidak ada latihan.. Hari ini diliburkan terlebih dahulu.." jelasku setelah ku tahu siapa lawan bicaraku "engh, kita kan mau pertadingan.. Kenapa libur sih?" gerutunya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong di sampingku "molla.. Ini perintah Kangin songsaenim Siwon-ssi.." imbuhku sambil memandang Hanna dan Kibum yang sedari tadi masih berantem. Beruntung 2 jam pelajaran kali ini kosong. Lao shì Hangeng tidak masuk hari ini lantaran istrinya -Chullie ahjumma- sedang melahirkan.

"Hye Mi aah, kau temani aku latihan hari ini mau tidak?" Siwon menatapku penuh harap. Mukanya ia buat se aegyo mungkin untuk meluluhkan hatiku. Uuh, jantungku sudah berdetak dengan tidak normal. Mukaku mungkin sudah mengeluarkan semburat merah yang bisa membuat namja tampan di hadapanku sadar kalau aku menyukainya.  
Ya, aku menyukainya. Menyukai namja bernama Choi Siwon ini. Menyukai namja yang merupakan anak dari pemilik sah Hyundai coorporation ini. Hh, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku agar tak menatap wajah tampannya itu. "baiklah, asal tidak lebih dari jam 5. Deal?" setujuku "yes! Deal"

Hye Mi POV end

Kriiinnggg~

Bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah pun berdering. Murid murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas untuk segera pulang. Termasuk Hye Mi.

"Hye Mi-aah," panggil seorang namja dan membuat yeoja yang dipanggil itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"ee, Kyuhyun aa, wae?" Hye Mi menatap Kyuhyun, 'tumben tumbennya dia memanggilku?' batin Hye Mi heran.  
Tentu saja Hye Mi heran, Kyuhyun kan kerjaannya hanya main PSP saja -sama seperti Kibum- tapi Kyuhyun selalu menjadi juara satu baik kelas maupun paralel.  
"hh, aku mau minta tolong~ boleh ya?" Kyuhyun berharap "mm? Katakan padaku tuan Cho.." jawab Hye Mi sambil membereskan barang barangnya "gantikan aku pikeeet~"

Gubraaakkk

"apaa yang kau bilang Tuan Cho? Menggantikanmu piket? Beuuh~ enak saja. Tak bisa!" bantah Hye Mi lalu menyandang tas ranselnya. Bersiap menuju lapangan ketempat Siwon latihan. "ayolah Hye Mi, sekali saja.. Aku ada janji niih ama Kibum.." "nge game?" potong Hye Mi dan di jawab dengan  
anggukan penuh mantap oleh Tuan muda Cho "andweee tuan muda! Aku sudah ada janjii! Sudah, piket dulu sana! Akan ku sms-kan Kibum bahwa kau akan datang telat!" Hye Mi pun langsung ngeloyor pergi, tapi langsung di cegah Kyuhyun "akan ku beri imbalan kalau kau membantuku. Hari ini sajaaa..." pinta Kyuhyun dengan muka aegyonya "hh, baiklah, apa imbalanmu?" tanya Hye Mi penasaran "ooh, tentu saja membantumu PDKT dengan pangeran Choi.. Aku teman dekatnya lho,"

Hye Mi POV

"ooh, tentu saja membantumu PDKT dengan pangeran Choi.. Aku teman dekatnya lho," ujar Kyuhyun santai. Tapi tidak denganku. Bagaimana namja ini tau kalau aku menyukai Choi Siwon? Seakan Kyuhyun dapat membaca pikiranku, ia menjawab "kelihatan dari tatapanmu Hye Mi, bagaimana ? Deal?" "hh, deal. Tapi ingat tuan muda! Hanya hari ini!" tekanku pada Kyuhyun "hu um! Gomawooo Hye Mi! Chuu~" Kyuhyun langsung mencium pipiku secepat kilat lalu meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang kelas dengan mata melebar "YA! CHO KYUHYUN!"

Hye Mi POV end

Siwon POV

BRAAK ~

Sudah berapa bola yang kumasukkan sejak tadi ya? Hmm, kenapa Hye Mi belum datang juga ya? Ini kan sudah hampir satu jam sejak bel pulang.  
Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tanganku.

04.00 PM KST

Hh, mana sih yeoja ini?

Kumasukkan lagi bola basket kedalam ringnya, tetapi kali ini malah tembakannya meleset. Dan mengenai kepala yeoja. "ooh! Mianhae!" teriakku pada Yeoja itu sambil berlari mendekatinya. Eh, ternyata yeoja ini adalah Hye Mi, yeoja yang sejak tadi ku tunggu.

"ya! Kau ini ! Aku bukan ring basket tauu!" teriaknya padaku dan membuat aku terkekeh pelan. Ku ulurkan tanganku untuk menariknya, dan ia menyambut tanganku. Merasa sudah pas, aku menarik Hye Mi "gwenchana?" tanyaku kepada Hye Mi yang masih mengelus elus kepalanya yang terkena bola dengan tangan lainnya (karena tangan satunya masih ku genggam hehehe) "hh, gwenchana.. Mianhae aku telat, Kyuhyun meminta tolong untuk menggantikannya piket. Mianhae.." tutur Hye Mi dengan perasaan bersalah. "hmm, gwenchana.. Ya sudah, kita duduk di pinggir lapangan dulu ne? Akan ku ambilkan minum untukmu." ucapku sambil menuntun Hye Mi ke Pinggir lapangan.

Sesampainya di pinggir lapangan, Hye Mi kusuruh duduk manis dan ku beri air minum milikku. Aku bersimpuh di depannya, memastikan ia baik baik saja. Aku menyingkirkan poni Hye Mi yang menutupi matanya. "Siwon-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya gelagapan. "ung? Aku hanya menyingkirkan ponimu saja kok.." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Membuat yeoja di depanku menunduk malu.

Dapat kulihat mukanya sudah berubah merah. Hehe, lucu juga yeoja dihadapanku ini. Hye Mi langsung meminum air pemberianku, lalu mengembalikan kepadaku "gomawo, tapi lebih baik kau juga minum siwon.." pintanya sambil menyodorkan air minumnya kepadaku "kau menyuruhku untuk meminum ini?" tanyaku, lalu Hye Mi mengangguk. Bukan apa apa sih, tapi kan kalau aku minum ini, secara gak langsung aku ciuman gak langsung sama dia hehe

"minum.." pinta Hye Mi sambil menempelkan botol air minumku ke mukaku. Aku langsung mengambil botol itu dan ku minum "sudahkan?" Hye Mi tersenyum "ngh, baguslah. Aku tak ingin kau dehidrasi." ucap Hye Mi sambil tersenyum

'manis' pikirku.

"Siwon-ssi, kau tak latihan lagi? Ini sudah setengah 5 dan waktu perjanjian kita akan berakhir setengah jam lagi!" Hye Mi berbicara panjang lebar "ne ne, aku latihan. Tunggu aku ne?"

"gomawo sudah nemenin aku sampek selesai" ucapku setelah berganti pakaian dan mendekati Hye Mi yang duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan. Hye Mi tersenyum lalu mengangguk "hh, gwenchana.."

"kau pasti capek. ayo ku antar pulang" Hye Mi menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "tidak usah Siwon-ssi, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok.." "tapi.. Ini kan sudah hampir malam. Tidak baik yeoja jalan sendirian.." protesku, "hehe Siwon -ssi tenang aja.." Hye Mi menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum gak ikhlas "nngh, baiklah.. Hati hati ne?" ucapku pada akhirnya. Hye Mi tersenyum kembali dan mengangguk "ne, gamsahamnida Siwon-ssi"

Siwon POV end

~skip time~

Hari demi hari sudah di lewati oleh team basket SM Senior Academy untuk latihan. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum pertandingan

"Sarangtaa semuanya.." Hye Mi menepukkan tangannya berulang kali sambil berjalan ke arah team yang sudah selesai latihan "ku dengar kabar bahwa team basket yeoja kita sudah menang di pertandingan kemarin. Sekarang giliran kita yang harus memenangkannya. Arrasso?!" Semangat Hye Mi, anak anak team basket tersenyum senang atas semangat yang di berikan Hye Mi  
"Deg degan juga nih mau tanding besok!" ucap Minho "besok di pertandingan siapa lawan kita Hye Mi-aah ?" ucap salah satu anak di team "hm, biar ku check" Hye Mi membuka buku catatan kecilnya, setelah merasa ia temu Hye Mi tersenyum "Param High School.. Besok kita lawan itu.." anak anak team basket tersenyum lega, mereka tau bahwa Param High School tidak memiliki skill basket yang bagus..

"Skor sekarang sudah 23-19! dan di quarter ini Param High School masih unggul 4 skor di atas SM Senior Academy !" ucap komentator, dan membuat anak anak SMS Academy sweetdrop sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, mereka sudah salah kira dengan Param High School!

"aaa Minho!" teriak Hanna frustasi "sst, bisa tidak kau tidak teriak teriak di kupingku hah!" Teriak Kibum sarkatis "bisa tidak kalau kalian tidak bertengkar sehari saja hah?" Hye Mi dan Kyura protes, membuat dua anak kembar itu terdiam.

Drrt~

Hp Hye Mi bergetar, tanda ada sms masuk

From: President Choi

'turun sekarang, kami butuh semangat'

Setelah membaca sms itu, Hye Mi pamit dengan teman teman sekelasnya lalu turun ke lapangan.

"Hye Mi..." serbu anak anak basket ketika ia sudah turun ke lapangan "bagaimana ini? Kita tertinggal 4 nilai! Eotthokke?" tanya namja bernama Kai "sst, Kai-ssi jangan panik ne? Baiklah, kita pakai strategi terakhir. Strategi simpanan berharga kita!" nyengir Hye Mi "hhm, baiklah.. Hanya ini saja ne?" sanggup Minho "hmm! Kajja, mendekatlah. Waktu berunding hanya sebentar." Hye Mi merapatkan lingkaran lalu mulai penjelasan tentang strateginya.

PRIITT~

Peluit tanda permainan dimulai sudah berbunyi, sebelum bertanding team SMS Academy memberi semangat satu sama lain. "ne! Ultra SM FIGHTING!"

Permainan dimulai, belum 5 menit main, SMS Academy sudah mendapatkan 4 skor.

"yeeay! Goo Ultra SM !" supporter SMS Academy berteriak, memberikan semangat kepada team kesayangan mereka.

Waktu tinggal 5 menit lagi untuk quarter ini. Param High School sudah menaikkan skor mereka menjadi 25.

4 menit sebelum selesai, SMS Academy menambah skor lagi menjadi 25 -seimbang dengan Param High School-

3 menit sebelum selesai, SMS Academy berusaha memasukan bola, tapi sayang sekali, bola tidak masuk. Teriakan kekecewaan supporter SMS Academy membahana. Param High school menambah scorenya lagi, menjadi 27.

2 menit sebelum pertandingan selesai, Minho men-shoot bola, tetapi tidak masuk, dan ditangkap oleh DooJoon -kapten Param High-

1 menit sebelum pertandingan selesai, Hyunseung -pemain Param High- menguasai bola, dan direbut oleh Kai -pemain Ultra SM (nama team SMS Academy)- , hampir saja bola dimasukkan, DooJoon merebut kembali bolanya , lalu ia men-shootnya , daaann...

BLUUSH!

Bola masuk ke dalam ring SMS Academy, dan membuat Param High menambah scorenya lagi menjadi 29.

PRIITTT~

"Permainan selesai! Pertandingan kali ini di menangkan oleh... PARAM HIGH!" teriak MC , membuat supporter, dan team SMS Academy sweetdrop sendiri...

"gwenchana... Tadi itu memang belum rezeki kita.." Hye Mi memberi semangat kepada teamnya yang mukanya sudah pada ketekuk semua di locker room pemain SMS Academy  
"hmm, ne.. Kalian ayo semangat!" Kyura menambahi. "hh, kau tidak tau perasaan kami!" Kyuhyun emosi (Kyuhyun, yang notabene kembaran Kyura, termasuk team dari Ultra SM juga, tapi maaf ya di atas aku gak beri tau huaahaha ^^v Donghae juga termasuk. Tapi si Kibum gak wkwk) "sst, Kyunniee.." Kyura memeluk kembarannya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kyuhyun mulai menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Kyura "ssh, gwenchana.. Gwenchana.." tenang Kyura sambil bersimpuh di depan Kyuhyun (bisa bayangin kan? Wkwk) Kibum yang dari tadi berdiri di samping Kyura juga menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan elusan di kepalanya. "hei, sudahlah! Kau itu, sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun yang aku kenal menangis eo?" goda Kibum

"hssh.." desah Siwon sambil mendudukan diri di samping Kyuhyun. Mukanya lelah, kecewa, galau, pokoknya tidak bisa di gambarkan dengan kata kata deh. "gwen..gwenchana.. Siwon-ssi?" tanya Hye Mi hati hati. Siwon mengangguk, walaupun Hye Mi tau mukanya berkata tidak. Hye Mi menyodorkan botol air di depan muka Siwon, membuat orang yang di beri air mendongak menatap Hye Mi yang berdiri di depannya. "apa?" tanya Siwon "minumlah, aku tak ingin kau dehidrasi.." pinta Hye Mi sambil menempelkan di pipi Siwon. Memberi sensasi dingin kepada orang yang di tempeli "ne ne.. Aku minum.." ucap Siwon pada akhirnya

Siwon meminum air dari pemberian Hye Mi sekali teguk, membuat yang memberi tersenyum manis tanpa Siwon sadari.

Hye Mi POV

Siwon meneguk minumnya sampai habis dalam sekali teguk. Hebat sekali namja ini hehe.

"sudah?" tanya Hye Mi ketika Siwon mengembalikan botol air minumku "hmm, terasa segar kembali. Gamsahamnida." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang manis di kedua pipinya.

Bluush~

Aku merasa mukaku sudah merah, dan Siwon melihatnya! Aa ~ Aku menutup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku, mencoba menutupi mukaku yang merah dari pandangan Siwon

"wae?" Siwon menatapku heran. Aku menggeleng dengan kedua tangan tetap menutupi mukaku. "aniyy!" gelengku cepat.

"guys! Pulang yuk, aku lelah.." ucap Minho sambil menyandang tasnya. Buru buru aku membuka tanganku dari mukaku dan menyetujui ide Minho.

"good idea Choi Minho! Kajja kita pulaang!" kataku sambil berlari kearah Minho dan menariknya. Teman teman satu team juga mengikuti kami. Dengan Kyura yang menenteng tas baju ganti Kyuhyun lalu menggandeng Kyuhyun (Kyura benar benar adik yang baik ^^) dan Kibum yang merangkul Hanna.

Hye Mi POV end

Hye Mi dan teman teman team Ultra SM mulai meninggalkan locker room untuk pulang kerumah.

Mereka juga meninggalkan Kapten Basket Ultra SM , Choi Siwon , dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajahnya

"yeoja unik.."

~ TO BE CONTINUE ~

Catt. Author :

EXTHREEMINATION relationship

1. Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Kyura : Anak kembar dari Professor Cho, Professor sekaligus dosen matematika terkenal di Korean Selatan. Kyuhyun merupakan kakak dari Kyura yang terlahir 10 detik lebih awal (?)  
Memiliki otak yang sangat encer, terutama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang walaupun kerjaannya hanya main PSP tetapi ia merupakan juara 1 kelas maupun paralel angkatannya. Kyuhyun juga memiliki skill basket yang amat handal namun tidak ia asah sebaik baiknya. Termasuk anggota team Ultra SM.  
Kyura memiliki suara indah dan jago nge dance. Mereka berdua memiliki sahabat sejak kecil bernama Lee Donghae. Kyura sangat menyayangi.. Bahkan mencintai pemuda asal Mokpo tersebut sejak kecil. Tapi tidak berani menyatakan pada Donghae karena takut sama Kyuhyun.  
Tidak kembar identik, tetapi memiliki bentuk bibir dan mata yang sama. Iris keduanya berwarna hazelnut (emang kacang?)

2. Kim Kibum dan Kim Hanna : Anak kembar yang cukup identik. Memiliki sifat yang gak bisa akur. Tetapi sekalinya akur bisa mengecoh satu sekolah dengan mengira Hanna adalah pacar Kibum. Hanna lahir 10 detik lebih cepat dari Kibum. Anak dari pemilik cafè kopi terkenal di Seoul, Handel and Gretel. Keduanya pintar dan hobi bermain game dan memiliki senyum maut yang bisa membuat namja dan yeoja SM Senior Academy terhipnotis. Selain itu mereka hobi ber-aegyo ria juga.

3. Choi Siwon : anak pertama dari pemilik sah 'Hyundai Coorporation'. Tampan, athletis, tinggi, alim, pintar dan jago main basket. Banyak di sukai para yeoja SM Senior Academy baik dari angkatannya maupun dari para seniornya. Sahabat dari Cho Kyuhyun sejak SMP.  
Suka ngomong dengan memperagakan apa yang di omongin. Dijuluki anak 1 kelas dengan sebutan 'Gesture Man'

4. Lee Donghae : Anak dari Mokpo yang pindah ke Seoul pada umur 5 tahun lalu menjadi tetangga dari keluarga Cho. Sahabat masa kecil Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Kyura. Suka sama ikan. Apalagi nemo (ahaha :*). Punya senyum malaikat dan muka childish plus tampan yang bikin yeoja gak bisa nafas (termasuk aku! Haha) jago nge dance, nyanyi, pinter dalam bidang akademis sama main basket. Hyperactive dan sangat childish. Cengeng dan manja ke Kyura. Suka, bahkan mencintai Kyura sejak kecil,tapi gak pernah bisa ngungkapin karena takut sama Kyuhyun.  
Anak dari keluarga yang biasa aja tapi berkecukupan. Dijuluki oleh teman sekelasnya 'Crying Baby'

5. Park Rian : anak pindahan dari Daegu yang cukup misterius. Dan aku tidak akan menjelaskan disini huahaha. Biarkan menjadi misteri. :p (apa maksudnyaaa coba)

6. Ahn Hye Mi : Yeoja cantik manager klub basket SM Senior Academy. Punya suara yang sangat merdu, sahabat sejak kecil dengan Kim Kibum dan Kim Hanna. Terlahir di keluarga yang kaya dan berkecukupan. Memiliki sifat yang susah di prediksi.  
Punya pipi chubby dan berambut panjang. Suka sama Siwon. Dijuluki teman sekelasnya 'Princess Basketball' karena ia jago basket seperti Siwon dkk. \


	2. Chapter 2

Basket In Love : Exthreemination Series 2

Cast :  
Ahn Hye Mi  
Choi Siwon

Support Cast :  
Kim Kibum  
Kim Hanna  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Cho Kyura  
Lee Donghae  
Park Rian

Genre : Romance

Length : 2/3

Sejak kekalahan SM Senior Academy dengan Param High School, Choi Siwon menjadi namja yang sangat tertutup. Malah lebih tertutup dari biasanya. Ia lebih banyak diam dan duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Kadang kadang ia menatap langit yang biru dengan tatapan kosong. Dan itu membuat anak anak satu kelas khawatir.

Terutama Hye Mi..

"Hye Mi-aah, Siwon gwenchana?" Hanna bertanya pada sahabatnya sambil mengutak atik iPod-nya "molla Hanna-aah, aku juga tidak tau.. Kemarin pun ia juga tidak datang latihan.. Aku khawatir dengannya.." curhat Hye Mi sambil sesekali menatap Siwon yang sekarang sedang membaca buku. "setiap malam akhir-akhir ini, Siwon mengirimiku sms untuk minta di temani.." Hanna menatap Hye Mi tidak percaya. "ee? Terus?" "ya sudah.. Aku temani saja dia.. Kadang dia menceritakan kejadian lucu di sekolah yang tidak aku ketahui, katanya walaupun dia diam dan sering melamun di pinggir kelas, ia tetap memperhatikan keadaan kelas.." Hye Mi tersenyum mengingat smsnya dengan Siwon semalam. "waah, Hye Mi-aah, kau memang yeoja beruntung kau tau?!" Hanna memekik riang "ee? Wae?" Hye Mi memandang kembaran Kibum dengan tatapan heran. Hanna mematikan lagi yang sedari tadi ia dengarkan, lalu mulai menjelaskan maksud ucapannya tadi. "yaa.. Kau tau? Siwon kan sangat terkenal di sekolah ini.. Banyak yeoja yang ingin berusaha mengobrol dengannya, tetapi tidak di gubris oleh Siwon.." "terus? Apa hubungannya denganku?" Hye Mi bertanya kepada Hanna seakan tidak ada yang khusus. "hh, kau ini babbo atau pura pura babbo sih? Kau itu beruntung karena, tanpa kau dekati dia, dia sudah mendekatimu duluan. Tanpa kau sms atau telephone, dia sudah sms atau telephone kamu duluan.." jelas Hanna, Hye Mi mengangguk mengerti "ooh, aku paham.." "nah sekarang, aku punya ide.."

Hye Mi POV

Aku menatap namja tampan di hadapanku dengan senyum manis yang ku pamerkan kepadanya. "Siwon-ssi, kau besok sibuk tidak? Besok kan hari sabtu.. Kau ada acara tidak?" Sabtu memang adalah hari libur sekolah kami. Siwon mendongak menatapku. (Sekarang Siwon sedang duduk di kursinya. Sedangkan aku berdiri di samping mejanya) "aku free besok sabtu.. Ada apa?" Siwon bertanya dengan raut muka penasaran. "ayo kita main!" ajakku. Siwon menatapku aneh. Benarkan.. Ini semua adalah ide gila dari Kim Hanna. Hh seandainya dia bukan sahabatku, sudah kulempar bola basket ke wajahnya. Tetapi tak lama kemudian Siwon tersenyum, "kau mau mengajakku main kemana?"

Hye Mi POV end

~skip time~

Sekarang sudah hati sabtu. Hari dimana Hye Mi mengajak Siwon untuk pergi main.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00 AM KST. dan seorang namja tengah berdiri menunggu di depan pintu gerbang 'CARRIBEAN BAY'

"SIWOONN!" teriak seorang yeoja sambil berlari kecil kearah namja yang di panggil Siwon itu "mianhae, ehehe.. Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya yeoja itu setelah berdiri di depan namja itu, Siwon menggeleng "tidak kok Hye Mi-ah.. Aku baru sampai.." mendengar penuturan Siwon, yeoja yang ternyata adalah uri Hye Mi tersenyum lega. "yuuk masuk! Kolam renang sudah tidak bisa menunggu kita terlalu lama ~"

Siwon POV

Aku sekarang berada di Carribean Bay -salah satu tempat di Everland tetapi hanya untuk permainan air. Atau bisa kita sebut waterboomnya Everland-  
Aku masih sedikit heran kenapa Hye Mi malah mengajakku kesini, aku memang tau hari ini udara cukup panas di musim semi. Kenapa ia tidak mengajakku main ke Everlandnya? Jelas jelas disitu lebih banyak wahana mengasyikkan seperti roller coaster, rumah hantu, battle star dll.

"Siwon, kau menunggu lama?" aku menoleh, mengedipkan mataku tak percaya. Aku melihat Hye Mi memakai baju renang model bikini dan menurutku ia sangat cantik. Kaki jenjang putih mulusnya terekspos dengan jelasnya. Perutnya yang rata dan putih itu juga terekspos dengan indahnya. Hye Mi menggerai rambutnya, membuat ia terlihat.. Err~ sexy?

"Siwon? Gwenchana?" tanya Hye Mi sambil memandangiku aneh. "ne ne.. Gwenchana.. Ayo kita main!" ajakku. Hye Mi mengangguk lalu menggandeng tanganku "ayo kita mulai saja proses penyembuhannya!" senyum Hye Mi "proses penyembuhan apa ?" tanyaku heran "proses penyembuhan galaumu yang sudah tingkat akut itu. Masih ada tahun depan Siwon-ssi untuk memenangkan piala turnamen basket kemarin ne ?" jelasnya. Aku tersenyum mendengar penjelasannya. "ne.. Gomawo Hye Mi aah.." ucapku sambil tersenyum. Dia mengangguk "Kajja!"

Aku dan Hye Mi sedang berada di wahana 'Quick Ride',  
yaitu wahana seluncuran yang memiliki ketegangan dan kenikmatan berbeda beda. Quick Ride ini dibagi menjadi beberapa tingkatan. 3F, 4F, 5F sampai 7F. F disitu maksudnya adalah 'Floor', jadi maksud dari 3F adalah, seluncuran tersebut memiliki tinggi sama seperti gedung berlantai 3. Quick Ride bisa digunakan dengan ban atau tanpa ban. Untuk lebih lanjut kalian searching sendiri aja ya di google hkhk ~ Back to our story.

Aku dan Hye Mi memilih Quick Ride dengan ketinggian 5F. Itu cukup tinggi. "hh, Siwon.. Kau yakin?" tanya Hye Mi sambil membantuku membawa ban yang akan kami pakai untuk meluncur "tentu saja! Ayo maju sudah giliran kita!" Aku dan Hye Mi menaruh ban kuning yang akan kami gunakan di seluncuran (tetapi landai. Tempat yang biasanya untuk memulai seluncuran) "kamu duduk di belakang ya, lalu agasshi ini di depan. Biar aman" jelas safeguard. Aku mengangguk lalu duduk di ban bagian belakang, sedangkan Hye Mi didepan. Setelah merasa pas, safeguard tersebut bertanya sebelum kami meluncur "Sudah siap?" aku dan Hye Mi mengangguk. "arra! Hana.. Dul.. Set..! Meluncurr!" Safeguard tersebut mendorong ban kami sehingga ban kami langsung menuruni turunan yang cukup menyeramkan

"HYAAAAAAA~" teriak Hye Mi yang ada di depanku. Ban kami berbelok belok sesuai bentuk seluncurannya.

"nyaaaw~ akhirnya sampai di bawah jugaa.. Hahahaha" puas Hye Mi ketika ban kami sudah turun hingga kolam renang yang tenang. "hahahaha kau panik sekali Hye Mi!" aku bergerak untuk mengacak rambut Hye Mi, tapi sayang ban kami oleng dan kami tercebur.

Byuur!

Aku dan Hye Mi langsung muncul di permukaan lalu tertawa terbahak bahak "Hahahahaha!"

Hye Mi mendekat kearahku lalu memukul dadaku pelan. "ya! Gara gara kamu banyak gerak ban kita oleng kan!" Hye Mi mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuatku gemas dan ingin menciumnya. Apa? Tunggu.. Aku bilang aku ingin menciumnya? Huh.. Sadar choi siwon! "hehe maaf!" kataku sambil nyengir kuda kearahnya setelah otakku kembali waras. Hye Mi berenang menepi, lalu naik kepermukaan dan meninggalkan aku sendirian di kolam renang ini. "Hye Mi-chaaan chakkamaaann!" teriakku lalu menyusul Hye Mi ke permukaan lalu mengejarnya.

Siwon POV end

Tak terasa Siwon dan Hye Mi sudah bermain selama 5 jam di Carribean Bay. Mereka berdua sudah mencoba semua atraksi disana. Diving indoor, wave pool indoor, spa dll.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.30 PM KST. Hye Mi dan Siwon sudah duduk manis di halte bis menunggu bis mereka untuk pulang kerumah.

"kau lelah Siwon-ssi?" tanya Hye Mi sambil memandang Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya. Siwon menoleh ke arah Hye Mi "tidak. Aku malah senang sekali. Bebanku serasa hanyut dibawa air kolam tadi.." Hye Mi terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Siwon, lalu ia menatap kembali jalan raya yang penuh dengan mobil dan motor (karena ini merupakan weekend)

"aah! Itu bis kita datang!" Siwon berteriak semangat lalu sambil menenteng tas ranselnya, ia berdiri dan bersiap menyambut bis itu. Hye Mi juga mengikuti jejak Siwon. Setelah bis mendekat dan berhentu Siwon menarik Hye Mi masuk ke bis tersebut "Kajja!"

~skip time~

Siwon POV

Aaah~ aku akhirnya sampai rumah juga. Aku merentangkan tanganku sebelum membuka pintu gerbang rumahku. Sesudah aku masuk dan menutup kembali pintu gerbangnya, aku menatap heran  
rumahku. 'hm, kenapa ada mobil yang tidak aku kenal terpakir disini ya?' batinku. Aku mengedikkan bahuku masa bodoh

"aku pulaang!" teriakku. Tiba tiba..

Bruuk!

"Siwooonnnn kauu pulaanng!" seorang yeoja memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku menunduk untuk mengetahui siapa yeoja itu. "icha?!" yeoja itu mendongak kearahku lalu tersenyum manis "annyeong! Lama tak bertemu yaa ~" mendengar ia berkata begitu aku membalas pelukannya dengan erat. "hmm! Bogoshipoo~"

Kenalkan, dia Choi Icha, anak dari hyung appaku. Dia adalah blasteran korea-indonesia yang mempunya pipi chubby dan kulit berwarna putih (tapi sedikit gelap). Dia seumuran denganku. Aku dan icha sangat dekat sejak kecil. Aku sering curhat dengannya melalui social network ataupun sebaliknya.

Dan aku sangat senang mendengar Icha akan sekolah di Korea untuk beberapa saat kedepan. Kudengar Ahjussi -appa icha- akan mengurus pekerjaannya di Korea.

"waa! Kau akan sekolah disini?" teriakku histeris layaknya yeoja saat aku dan icha berada di kamarku (jangan yang berpikir yang tidak tidak, aku dan Icha sudah sering begini sejak kecil) "hhm! Tentu saja. Aku sudah daftar lho Siwon, besok senin aku bisa masuk sekolah!" tutur yeoja manis yang sedang mengutak atik laptopku.  
"waah, asyik dong! Aku tak sabar mengenalkanmu dengan teman temanku!" semangatku "Siwon-ah.. Kau sudah punya yeojachingu belum?"

DEG~

Pertanyaan Icha sangat menohokku "hahaha.. Tentu saja..-" "belum?" potong icha pelan sambil memutar balikkan kursinya hingga menghadap kearahku yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang. Aku cuma bisa nyengir gaje mendengar jawaban Icha yang benar benar TEPAT SEKALI!

"tapi.. Akhir akhir ini aku menaksir seorang yeoja.." ucapku. Aku menunduk menatap lantai marmer yang melapisi kamarku. "oh ya? Nuguyaa?" tanya Icha penasaran "ehm.. Namanya Ahn Hye Mi.. Dia.. Manager club basketku.. Teman sekelasku.." jelasku sambil ber-blushing ria. Tawa Icha membahana di kamarku. Ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu duduk di sampingku. Ia meninju bahuku pelan. Tawanya juga belum selesai.. Hh~  
"Jadi.. Hhfft.. Kau baru naksir dia? Ckck Siwon.. Kau ini banyak yang naksir sejak kecil tapi baru kali ini kau tertarik dengan Yeoja? Hahahahah michisseo~" gelak Icha. "ya! Hentikan tawamu Choi Icha!" Kulihat Icha menahan tawanya mati matian. Beberapa menit kemudian dia tenang kembali. "kau tau tidak Hye Mi itu naksir siapa ?" tanya Icha padaku. Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja aku tau ! Kyuhyun memberi tauku kalau Hye Mi menyukaiku sejak MOS.  
Icha menyeringai evil (well, kuakui kali ini Icha seperti Kyuhyun ketika menyeringai seperti ini) "mau kubantu? Aku akan berpura pura menjadi pacarmu ketika masuk sekolah nanti. Kita lihat bagaimana ekspresi Hye Mi-chan ketika melihatmu denganku. Bagaimana?" tawar Icha. Well, itu ide yang cukup bagus. "Ne~ arrasso! Aku setuju." anggukku mantap.

Siwon POV end

~Keesokan Seninnya~

"Annyeonghasaeyo! Choi Icha imnidaa! Bangapseumnida~~ aku pindahan dari Indonesia, mohon bantuannya yaa!" Icha memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas dengan sangat semangat, membuat Siwon yang duduk di belakang sendiri geleng geleng melihat saudara sepupunya itu.

"Nah, Icha.. Duduk di samping Siwon ne? Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran hari ini.." Hangeng Lao shì menyuruh Icha duduk di samping Siwon yang ada di belakang sendiri

"Permisi yaa~" goda Icha sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Siwon yang ada di tempat duduknya langsung menarik Icha untuk segera duduk di sampingnya "Well, mana yang namanya Hye Mi?" bisik Icha sambil menghadap ke arah papan tulis. Siwon menunjuk Hye Mi yang duduk dengan Kyura 2 kursi depan di seberangnya "Yang rambut panjang itu?" Icha bertanya lirih sambil mencatat materi yang di berikan Lao shì Hangeng "mereka berdua berambut panjang Cha." Siwon mendengus sebal dan hanya mendapat seulas senyum dari Icha

"Well tōng xuè, Lao shì akan meninggalkan beberapa tugas karena Lao shì mau ijin menemani istri yang sedang dirumah sakit.. Jadi pelajaran akan kosong. Tapi ingat! Tugas harus sudah ada di meja saya besok pagi! Arrasso? Kyuhyun! Kau harus mengingatkan teman sekelasmu agar tidak ramai dan mengerjakan tugas ne? Xie xiè ~" setelah panjang lebar, Lao shì Hangeng pun keluar. Kibum, Kyura, Donghae, Hye Mi, Hanna dan Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Siwon dan Icha yang sedang duduk di belakang

"Annyeong! Choneun Cho Kyura imnidaa! Kau bisa panggil aku Kyura." Kyura memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Icha. Icha langsung menyambutnya sambil tersenyum "Icha imnida!"

"Kim Kibum imnida!"

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku kembarannya Cho Kyura"

"Kim Hanna imnida. Aku kembarannya Kim Kibum"

"Lee Donghae imnida!"

"Ahn Hye Mi imnida.."

Setelah semua berkenalan dengan Icha, mereka berdelapan mengerjakan tugas yang ditinggal bersama sama. Sesekali mereka mengobrol dengan Icha

"Jadi Cha.. Kau pindah dari Indonesia?" Kyura mengawali pembicaraan. Icha mengangguk "Iya, ayahku di pindah tugaskan." "tapi sepertinya aku mengenal dirimu.." Kyuhyun membuka suara dan langsung di tatap Siwon horror "aah.. Aku lupa.." Kyuhyun tidak menggubris tatapan horror Siwon karena takut sang uri Evil Bangja bakal membuka kedok Icha yang sebenarnya. Secara, sebenarnya Kyuhyun mengenal Icha sejak SMP karena ia kan sahabat Siwon "Aku kesini juga mau bertemu dengan namjachingu aku yang sudah lama terpisah..~" ucap Icha dengan suara menggoda iman para namja yang ada disekitarnya (?) "namjachingu? Nugu?" Hye Mi membuka suara dan langsung di hadiahi seringai evil Choi Icha "Tentu saja Choi Siwon!"

Hye Mi POV

"Tentu saja Choi Siwon!"

JDEEERR!

Jadi selama ini Siwon sudah punya yeojachingu? Hiks pupus sudah harapanku untuk bersamanya. Hatiku terasa sakiit sekali mendengar pernyataan Icha. Tapi aku hanya mengurungkan perasaanku dengan menggoda Siwon

"Jadi kamu sudah punya yeojachingu Siwon? Chukkaee!" godaku sambil bertepuk tangan. Siwon tersenyum "Hehe sudah lama kali Hye Mi-chan! By the way nanti ada latihan tidak ?" tanya-nya. Aku mengangguk "aku boleh melihatmu kan Wonnie?" Icha bertanya dengan Siwon manja. Membuatku ingun melempar sepatu kemukanya.

"boleh saja kok Cha! Kau kan semangatku!" Siwon mencubit hidung Icha gemas. Anak anak hanya berdecak aneh

"permisi.. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu ne.." ucapku lalu berlari kearah kamar mandi. Meninggalkan 7 anak yang cengo melihatku

Hatiku hancur.. Hatiku perih.. Siwonnie..

Hye Mi POV end

"Dia sudah pergi?" tanya Icha dan langsung di tatap aneh dengan 5 anak di depannya "apa maksudmu 'Dia sudah pergi?'" Kibum menanyai Icha dengan nada menyelidik "Well, aku ulangi ne.. Choi Icha imnida. Kakak sepupu dari Siwonnie! KAKAK SEPUPU! Wkwk" Icha menekankan pada kata 'kakak sepupu' kepada 5 anak yang sekarang tambah cengo "lho? Katanya kamu pacarnya Siwon?" tanya Donghae yang belum Connect. "hehe well.. Aku punya rencana dengan Siwonnie~" goda Icha sambil menahan tawa. "ooh! Pantesan!" Kyuhyun memekik riang "Sudah lama tak bertemu Kyu!" Icha nyengir lebar "aah Icha-ssi, kita bertemu juga!" "kau mengenalnya Kyu?" tanya Kyura pada kembarannya "well, tentu saja! Aku kan sejak SMP suka main kerumah Siwon! Akhirnya aku ingat yeoja usil ini" Kyuhyun memekik senang. Icha hanya nyegir gaje

"tolong jangan katakan pada Hye Mi ne.. Ini dalam rangka..-"

"menyadarkan perasaan satu sama lain" Icha memotong perkataan Siwon

"Jaa-ja-jadi?!" 5 anak itu memandang Siwon penasaran "err~ iya.. Aku suka Hye Mi.."

"Chukkaee Siwoonniee!" Hanna memekik senang sambil standing applause "aku hanya pura pura berpacaran dengan Icha untuk memanas-manasi dia saja kok.. Aku ingin tau dia cemburu atau tidak.." 5 anak itu langsung mengangguk mendengarkan penuturan uri Gesture Man

"Jangan bilang bilang ya? Hanya kalian yang tau kalau aku sepupu Siwon."

"baiklah.. Tapi segera akui perasaanmu Wonnie.. Dia kan suka padamu juga.." Kyura memberi nasehat kepada Siwon sambil menatap tugasnya "keburu diambil namja lain juga lho.." goda Hanna. Icha hanya tertawa "bener bener! Eh, sst itu anaknya dateng."

Benar kata Icha, Hye Mi masuk kedalam kelas setelah balik dari kamar mandi "gwenchana Hye Mi-aah?" Kibum menanyai sahabat baiknya lembut "kau lama sekali... Apa ada sesuatu?" Kibum menambahi pertanyaannya lagi tapi hanya disambut dengan gelengan Hye Mi "aniyy.. Gwenchana.." Hye Mi kembali menekuni tugasnya yang masih sedikit ketinggalan lainnya. "Kyu.. Nyontek dong.." Hye Mi bergelayut manja di lengan Kyura seperti Donghae "iya iya. Nih. Aku udah selesai!" Kyura menyerahkan tugasnya kepada Hye Mi yang masih bergelayut manja "gomawooo~"

~skip time~

Sudah seminggu sejak kepindahan seorang yeoja manis bernama Choi Icha. Kedekatan Icha dan Siwon semakin sudah melebihi batas normal. Anak anak kelas X3 mulai menyadari kalau Icha berpacaran dengan Siwon. Dan Hye Mi hanya menanggapi dengan cuek. Walaupun kadang ia cemburu dengan kedekatan antara Icha dan Siwon. Hey, karena itu Hye Mi jadi jarang ngobrol dengan Siwon lagi.

Sekarang Ultra SM sedang berlatih untuk pertandingan basket besok melawan JYP Senior Academy.

"oper sini Kyu!" teriak Siwon ketika bermain basket. Anak anak basket dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok oleh Hye Mi untuk bertanding. Siwon sekelompok dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun, Kai dan Minho. Sisanya mejadi lawan mereka

"Wohooo~ go Siwonnie!" teriak Icha di samping Kyura. Kyura hanya tersenyum memandang Icha "Icha, tenanglah sedikit.." Kyura mengelus punggung Icha yang kelewat semangat itu

"Hye Mi aa.. Gwenchana? Akhir akhir ini kau murung terus." tanya Kibum kepada yeoja di samping kanannya.

"ne.. Gwenchana Kibum aa.. Emang aku aneh ya ?" tanya Hye Mi sambil tersenyum manis kepada Kibum. Kibum menangguk "ne.. Kau.. Aneh sekali.. Kau banyak diam semenjak kedatangan Icha kesini." Kibum mengatakan sejujurnya kepada sahabatnya. Hye Mi terdiam. 'memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kibum..'

PRIIITT~

Peluit berakhirnya permainan sudah dibunyikan. Team Siwon memenangkan dengan skor 10-4

"huaa Chukkae Wonnie jaggiy~" Icha langsung menghambur memeluk Siwon "hehehe Gomawo Icha.."

"well semua, kerja bagus untuk hari ini.. Istirahat yang cukup dan jangan lupa makan karena besok kita akan ada pertandingan. Arrasso?" Hye Mi memberi pengarahan panjang lebar "Nee!" dan anak anak menyanggupi dengan kompak "good. Sekarang bubar.."

Icha POV

Aku tersenyum memandang Hye Mi yang benar benar memiliki sikap dewasa seperti itu. Siwon memang pintar memilih yeoja hihi.

"Icha! Pulang yuuk! Aku anterin deh." pinta Siwon sambil memasang muka Aegyo gagalnya "pasti ada maunya?" godaku sambil menoel noel (?) lengan kekar Siwon. Siwon terkekeh kecil "tentu saja. Kau harus membantuku malam ini Cha.." "arrachi, nanti malam aku akan kerumahmu bersama eomma." ucapku sambil tersenyum manis "heee asiik! gomawoo~" Siwon langsung memelukku sambil tersenyum "can't wait for tonight!"

Icha POV end

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Ahn Hye Mi memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan sedih, hancur dan perih. Namun ia masih tetap tersenyum melihat Siwon tersenyum

"aku harap kau bahagia dengannya.. Siwonnie.."

~ TO BE CONTINUE ~


	3. Chapter 3 END

Basket In Love : Exthreemination Series 3

Cast :  
Ahn Hye Mi  
Choi Siwon

Support Cast :  
Kim Kibum  
Kim Hanna  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Cho Kyura  
Lee Donghae  
Park Rian

Genre : Romance

Length : 3/3

~ Malamnya, kediaman Choi Siwon ~

"Annyeong Wonnie!" Icha membuka pintu kamar Siwon sambil memekik riang. Orang yang punya kamar hanya tersenyum menyambut sepupunya yang hyper itu.

"well, gomawo udah dateng cha! Sini sini!"

Icha langsung menutup pintu kamar Siwon dan naik ke ranjang Siwon kemudian duduk diatasnya. Siwon jadi ikutan duduk.

"aku.. Aku mau menyatakan perasaanku besok cha.." Siwon berbicara dengan malu malu. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"ahahahaha! Kau! Kau seperti yeoja! Hahaha!" Siwon langsung mencubit pipi Icha karena menyebut dirinya 'yeoja'

"ahahaha Mianhae.. Bagus dong kalau gitu. Semakin cepat semakin baik. Sepertinya Hye Mi makin panas melihat adegan kita berdua yang semakin hari semakin romantis ajaa~" goda Icha

"hmm! Doakan aku ne Cha?!" Icha langsung mengacungkan kedua jempolnya "Siip!"

Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan Ultra SM melawan JYP Nation

"Are you ready guys?!" tanya Hye Mi semangat. 10 orang team Ultra SM -5 pemain utama dan sisanya cadangan- langsung mengangguk mantap

"It's show time!"

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Sejauh ini Ultra SM langsung memimpin pertandingan dengan skor 10-2. Padahal ini baru 30 menit sejak dimulainya Quarter 1

"huaaa uri Siwonniee neomu daebak!" puji Icha. Hye Mi tersenyum. 'benar apa yang di katakan Icha. Dia beruntung mempunyai namja seperti Siwon..' batin Hye Mi sambil memandang Siwon yang sedang mengshoot bola lagi. Skor menjadi 12-2

"Hye Mi-aah ~" Icha memanggil Hye Mi setelah ia kembali duduk tenang

"Ne? Waeyo?" Hye Mi menjawab sambil berusaha menenangkan diri

"kau.. Suka pada Siwon hmm?"

Hye Mi POV

"kau.. Suka pada Siwon hmm?"

DEEG~

Bagaimana yeoja ini tau ?

"aku tau kok Hye Mi-chan.. Gak usah kaget gitu kenapa ?" Icha menggodaku. Aku masih memandang Icha tidak percaya. Sedangkan yang kupandang sedang mengamati pertandingan basket

"Uh-Oh! Masuukk! Sarangtaa Kyunniee!" Icha berteriak histeris lagi ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan bola.

"Icha.."

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana.. -"

"kau bisa tau ?" Icha memotong perkataan Hye Mi dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Hye Mi

"Tentu saja.. Siwon memberi tauku.." Icha tersenyum. Aku langsung cengo

Siwon ? Aku salah dengar kan ?

"bagaimana.. Bagaimana Siwon bisa memberitaumu Cha?" tanyaku pelan dan berhati hati tentu saja.

"hmm.. Siwon.. Siwon itu sepupuku Hye Mi-chan.." Icha nyengir kuda "mianhaee~~" tambahnya dengan suara di imut imutkan

"Jadi.. Kamu membohongiku?" Icha kembali mengangguk sambil nyengir kuda "Jeongmal mianhae~~ aku dan Siwon hanya ingin tahu kok, apakah kamu akan cemburu atau tidak ketika melihatku bersama Siwon. Selain itu.. Siwon juga ingin benar benar memastikan bahwa kau memang menyukainya.." Aku kembali menatap Icha "Lalu hasilnya ? Kalian sudah tahu kan ?" "yup ! Kau memang benar benar mencintainya.." Icha menarik kesimpulan. Aku langsung berblushing ria.

"Cha.."

"hmm?"

"bagaimana.. Siwon bisa tau aku menyukainya ?"

Icha menatapku sambil tersenyum "dia tau dari .. Kyuhyun.."

Apa ? Dasar Evil bangja ! Mulutnya ember sekali sih !

"Hahaha, sudahlah Hye Mi-chan.. Nanti setelah pertandingan ini selesai kau boleh menghajar Kyuhyun kok kalau kamu mau. Hehe.." Icha menepuk pundakku sambil menatap pertandingan kembali

"Huuoooo~~ Good Job Kai!" Icha kembali berteriak ketika Kai memasukan bola

Dan kedudukan sekarang sudah 16-4

Hye Mi POV end

~skip time~

Hye Mi langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju locker room untuk bertemu dengan pelatih dan team Ultra SM.

"Huaaa Hye Mi... Kita menaangg!" Minho langsung memeluk Hye Mi ketika ia sudah sampai di locker room.

"ne ne , aku tau Minho-yaa.. Chukkae.." ucap Hye Mi sambil membalas pelukan Minho. "ya! Aku juga mau peluk Hye Mi tauu! Berkat dia kita kan menang!" protes Kai. Hye Mi hanya tersenyum lalu melepas pelukan Minho dan memeluk Kai. Setelah Kai puas, Hye Mi melepaskan pelukannya dan memeluk semua anggota Ultra SM kecuali Siwon. Tetapi Hye Mi tidak sadar kalau Siwon tidak ada.

"Kyaaa! Kyuhyuun turunkan aku!" teriak Hye Mi ketika ia memeluk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun malah menggendongnya dan membuat Hye Mi memerah.

"hahaha aku tidak mau! Kau menggemaskan sekali tau.. Dan gomawo telah mengawasi latihan kami. Berkatmu kami menang!" Kyuhyun menurunkan Hye Mi dan menatap lekat lekat mata Hye Mi. "berkatku? Tidak tidak.. Ini karena kalian semua juga kok. Walaupun kalian sudah dikalahkan Param High, semangat kalian itu tetap ada dan tidak putus asa. Itulah yang menyebabkan kalian menang. Dan jangan lupa kalian sudah berlatih keras dan rutin." anak anak Ultra SM yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Hye Mi.

"Eehh! By the way! Kau! Dasar Evil Bangjaaa! Mulutmu itu ember sekaliii!" teriak Hye Mi ketika ia mengingat perkataan Icha saat menonton basket. Hye Mi langsung memukul mukul dada bidang Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun serta anak Ultra SM yang mendengarnya langsung bingung

"aku tidak ember Hye Mi ! Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang membicarakan apa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun polos "kau! Kau memberitahu Siwon kalau aku menyukainya kan ?!" teriak Hye Mi tidak sadar

"jadi?! Jadi Hye Mi menyukai Siwon ?" teriak anak anak Ultra SM minus Kyu dan Siwon. Hye Mi langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia keceplosan.

Kyu tersenyum evil "well, aku memang memberitahunya, tapi aku tidak memberitahu anak anak satu team lho.." godanya

"Jadi, kau menyukaiku Hye Mi-chan?"

Hye Mi langsung menoleh kearah asal suara. Tampang Hye Mi langsung horror seketika ketika ia tahu bahwa yang menanyainya adalah Choi Siwon!

"aa.. Sejak kapan kau disitu? Kau bukannya ada disana ?" tanya Hye Mi gelagapan sambil menunjuk kursi panjang di dekat locker. Siwon menggeleng "aku tidak.. Aku baru dipanggil pelatih diluar.. Aku tanya padamu sekali lagi Hye Mi.. Kau suka padaku?" tanya Siwon sambil mendekat kearah Hye Mi. Hye Mi malah memundurkan badannya, tetapi terhalang oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jawab saja Hye Mi-aah.." goda Kyu ditelinga Hye Mi. Siwon menatap kedua iris Hye Mi lekat lekat, tetapi karena perlakuan itu Hye Mi malah menunduk.

"N..Ne.. Naega jeongmal johahaeyo Siwonnie.." ucapnya lirih.

Siwon langsung menarik Hye Mi keluar dari locker room dan berjalan menuju lapangan basket yang sejak tadi sudah kosong. Tribun penonton pun juga sudah kosong. Hanya ada Kibum, Kyura, Hanna dan Icha saja. Mereka bertiga itu ditahan oleh Icha karena Icha bilang akan ada sesuatu yang menarik. Dan mereka menurut.

Anak anak Ultra SM yang penasaran langsung berlarian keluar dari locker room dan menyusul Siwon dan Hye Mi menuju lapangan. Lalu mereka duduk di tribun, bergabung dengan Icha cs.

"Siwonnie.. Kau mau melakukan apa?" tanya Hye Mi ketika sudah sampai di tengah lapangan.

Siwon hanya diam dan melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam Hye Mi lalu menghadap kearah penonton

"Yeorobeun! Aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu..!"

Siwon langsung bersimpuh di depan Hye Mi dan mengeluarkan kotak merah hati dan ketika di buka ternyata isinya adalah cincin.

"Siwonnie.. Apa maksudmu ini hmm?" tanya Hye Mi lirih dan berusaha tenang.

(backsoundnya Marry You-Super Junior ^^)

"Hmm, menurutmu apa?" goda Siwon sambil menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya dan membuat Hye Mi berblushing ria

Hye Mi menggeleng. "nan mollayo Siwonnie.."

"Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghaeyo.. Aku tidak bisa bertele tele.. So.. Would you be my girlfriend ?"

Hye Mi langsung menatap Siwon tak percaya. Sedangkan penonton diam tak bersuara, menanti jawaban dari Hye Mi dengan jantung berdebar.

"Siwonnie.."

Hye Mi meneteskan air mata bahagia, tapi Siwon dengan watadosnya malah bertanya "huaaa Waeyo Hye Mi-aah ?!" Siwon langsung berdiri dan memeluk Hye Mi lalu menghapus air matanya

"Hiks.. Pabbo.. Tentu saja aku bahagia Siwonnie.. Hiks.. Aku tidak mimpi kan? Hiks.." ucap Hye Mi sambil sesenggukan parah, namun Hye Mi masih dapat tersenyum "tentu saja kau tidak mimpi Hye Mi.. ini nyata tau.. Kau mau tau buktinya ?"

"bukti?"

"Ne.."

Chuu~

Siwonnie mencium bibir Hye Mi dengan lembut dan tidak menuntut. Ciumannya penuh dengan kasih sayang dan rasa cinta darinya untuk Hye Mi.

"Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo.. Siwonnie.." ucap Hye Mi setelah melepas ciuman mereka berdua

"Na do.." Siwon merapatkan pelukannya ke Hye Mi

"CIIEEEEEE~~"

Anak anak yang menonton di tribun penonton langsung menyoraki pasangan baru yang ada dihadapan mereka, Hye Mi yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon.

"KAPTEN ! CINCINNYA DIPASANGIN DOOONGG!" teriak Icha dengan suara lantang, Siwon yang mendengar langsung dengan tangkas menarik salah satu tangan Hye Mi dan memasangkannya di jari manisnya

"gomawo.. Neomu yeppeo.." lirih Hye Mi

"mianhae, kali ini aku hanya bisa memberi cincin couple mainan, tapi aku janji.. Setelah aku dewasa nanti dan sudah siap untuk menjadi pemimpin di keluarga kita, aku akan membelikan cincin yang lebih bagus dari ini.."

"hiks.. Gomawo Siwonnie.." Hye Mi mulai sesenggukan lagi "uljimma Hye Mi.. Gomawo sudah mau menjadi nae yeoja.." Hye Mi mengangguk "ne.. Cheonmawoyo Siwonnie.. Saranghae.."

Dan semenjak itu, hari hari latihan basket Siwon akan lebih terasa indah karena ada Hye Mi yang selalu mendukungnya .. ^^

THE END !


End file.
